Snape's Double Agents
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Maybe Professor Snape wasn't such a cold hearted Headmaster. What happens when two DA members and two Slytherins encounter eachother in the dungeons during the Carrows' reign? ONE-SHOT. T for language/themes.


**A/N: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, this isn't mine.**

* * *

_No one in Hogwarts questioned the motives of those in Slytherin house. Everyone assumed that everyone in Slytherin was evil and prejudice and enjoyed dark magic just like they assumed that every Ravenclaw was smart, every Gryffindor was brave, and evey Hufflepuff was loyal. So many students were simply overlooked-and that was a fatal mistake by the dark forces who assumed that all the Slytherins were on their side. Two particular Slytherins, who no one in Hogwarts would have ever suspected, were secretly acting as double agents...tipping off Dumbledore's Army on the whereabouts of the Carrows. These two Slytherins were Daphne Greengrass, aka Pansy Parkinson's bitch, and Gregory Goyle, (son of a Death Eater no less) main goonie of Draco Malfoy. _

Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott had just pulled off the greatest scheme of the year. They'd snuck into the Carrows' offices and painted 'DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY WAS HERE' all over the walls along with scattering pictures of Dumbledore and Harry Potter everywhere.

They were hiding behind one of the stone pillars in the dungeons laughing. "Imagine the look on that bloke Amycus Carrow's face!" Neville grinned, running his hands through Hannah's long blonde hair, gazing into her bright amber eyes.

"Merlin's beard! They're going to flip out," Hannah giggled, reaching up to loosen Neville's crimson-gold Gryffindor tie. She ruffled his fluffy brown hair. They had recently started dating after having a crush on eachother since Fifth Year.

Neville grinned and loosed Hannah's golden-black Hufflepuff tie as she lifted her knee between his legs. "This should be good, and we'll have front row seats..."

Hannah looked up into his uncertain hazel eyes "What?" she asked suddenly when he'd stopped speaking.

Neville shifted nervously on his feet "There's just one problem...we're totally going to get caught! Ergh I didn't realize it but I just glanced at my watch and it's time for them to make their daily dungeon patrols...we don't have time to get out of here-" he mumbled nervously.

Hannah's eyes went wide "Uh-oh, I hear footsteps!" she whispered frantically.

"Shit," Neville muttered as they scrunched together as best they could behind the pillar. "Shh..." They closed their eyes tightly, hugging eachother, as they awaited the blood curdling shriek of Alecto Carrow.

"I can see you, that's a rubbish hiding place if you ask me," came a sing-songey, almost teasing, female voice echoing down the stairs. Neville and Hannah froze where they were, it didn't sound like Alecto-they opened their eyes slowly and sighed in relief.

Standing on the dungeon steps was a girl with long curly-ish blonde hair and piercing green eyes that matched her Slytherin robes. It was none other than Daphne Greengrass, one of the girls in Pansy Parkinson's gang-they were basically nothing more than her bitches. Daphne herself wasn't all that smart, she just did whatever Pansy told her to do.

Neville carefully stepped out from behind the pillar. "What do you want from us? Are you here to brag that you're going to tell the Carrows on us?" he snarled.

Daphne laughed "Quite the opposite actually. I was on my way to Headmaster Snape's office to ask him a question when I caught wind of a rumor going around that Dumbledore's Army is back to it's usual prank pulling. Not hard to believe after Seamus Finnigan placed a dung bomb in Professor Alecto Carrow's office last week. I came down here to tell you that they're on their way down here...so if I were you, I'd clear out and leave no traces of who did whatever your prank was."

Neville's eyes remained level with Daphne's. "Why are you warning us? How do we know this isn't some sort of trap?" he questioned.

Daphne shrugged "Fine, don't believe me...but you'll pay dearly for it. Right Goyle?" Suddenly Gregory Goyle, one of Malfoy's goonies, appeared on the steps behind Daphne. "Oh yeah...I heard it's been officially legalized to use the Cruciatus Curse as a punishment, now that The Dark Lord controls the Ministry," he sneered.

Hannah crossed her arms in defiance "All you've ever done is tease, hex, and ridicule us. What's in this for you?" she asked.

Goyle shrugged "Do you wanna find out, or do you wanna clear out?" he asked.

Neville glanced sideways at Hannah "His father's a Death Eater, don't trust them..." he whispered.

Just then, Alecto Carrow appeared at the top of the stairs. "A-HA! I heard there were some DA members down here, do tell what prank you've pulled this time Mr. Longbottom, Miss Abbott, so I can determine the severity of your punishments..." she cackled.

"If I may interject Professor Carrow-?" Daphne said in a cool and collected voice.

"Yes, Miss Greengrass?" Alecto narrowed her eyebrows.

"It wasn't a prank they pulled Professor, they were hiding down here because Goyle was teasing Longbottom last week and Longbottom was waiting and hiding behind the pillar so when Goyle came down he could hex him. He brought Abbott with him. If I hadn't come down the stairs when I did-tell her Goyle-" Daphne was lying through her teeth.

Neville and Hannah exchanged nervous glances. "Er, they would have used the stinging and antler growing hexes on me!" Goyle lied in his usual snarl-like tone, pointing an accusing finger at them.

Alecto smirked "So, Mr. Goyle, since you're the victim here-how would you like to see me punish them?" she asked.

Goyle shrugged "Actually Professor, I've just mastered the Cruciatus Curse that we've been learning in Defense Against The Dark Arts, and I've been dying to use it on someone..." he said coolly.

Alecto cocked an eyebrow. "What Goyle is trying to say, Professor Carrow, is that he'd love nothing more than to handle this himself. Of course I'll help him. You have enough to deal with Professor, please, let us do you this favor-" Daphne cut in.

"Ah, very good, very well then...I want you to make them suffer! 20 points to Slytherin for your helpfulness," Alecto wore a grin of pure malice, her cold eyes gleamed with it too. She turned around and retreated up the steps.

"NOW! INTO THAT FAR CORNER!" Goyle roared.

Neville and Hannah rushed into the corner as they'd been told, if it came down to it-they were fair duelers. They could faintly hear Alecto cackling madly as she walked up the cold stone dungeon steps. "Now-" Daphne spoke evenly. "-you will keep a secret," she told them in a hushed tone.

"Secret?" Hannah whispered nervously shifting on her heels. "What sort of secret?" Neville questioned, his eyes not leaving Goyle's.

"Headmaster Snape is a double agent, sorry, _was _a double agent for Dumbledore-" Daphne started in a low whisper.

"Then why did he kill him?" Neville asked, glaring.

"Dumbledore recieved a curse from the Dark Lord, that night all you prats battled at the Ministry, it was quickly spreading through his hand-killing him slowly. He asked Snape to kill him. Professor Snape has resigned from his Death Eater ways, he is loyal to Dumbledore, while making the Dark Lord _think _that he's loyal to him. My father is a Death Eater, as is Daphne's, Snape confided in them one favor-" Goyle continued in a soft, yet menacing tone.

"There will be a war, and many will suffer as last time. Professor Snape confided in our fathers to keep his secret, as, they were good friends of his in their own Hogwarts days. At the start of the year Goyle and I were summoned to Snape's office, he asked us to assist Dumbledore's Army as much as we possibly could, protect you lot from the Carrows. They are Death Eaters too, most loyal to the Dark Lord, they will go to extraordinary lengths to punish you in the worst possible ways. Now, Snape knows everything. He knows that your hide out is the Room of Requirement, and he tells Goyle and I all your little secrets-" Daphne continued evenly.

"It's our job to protect you, as our fathers are now also double agent Death Eaters, the Dark Lord's army is slowly crumbling. But it's still much more powerful than Hogwarts' defenses. He wants Harry Potter, and will do anything he can to destroy all who rebel against him and his forces. So, shut your faces and let's pretend this little encounter never ever happened, okay? And we'd strongly advise you prats to ease up on all the rebellion stuff, we can only do so much-" Goyle spat quietly.

"-to save you," Daphne finished coldly.

"So, you two are double agents? You're legitimately helping us?" Hannah asked in disbelief.

"You know what loyalty means, don't you Hannah Hufflepuff? Well we have loyalty to our school and the right decisions," Daphne said.

"Then why'd the hat place you in Slytherin? How do we know you won't hex us as soon as we turn to leave?" Neville asked.

"Oh, silly prat, we're being the perfect Slytherins...incredibly deceptive, so deceptive in fact, that we're tricking the Dark Lord himself," Goyle said with a menacing grin.

"Cunning as cunning can possibly be," Daphne said in her sing-songey teasing voice.

"Ambitious too," Goyle added.

"Now, I want you two to get out of here as quickly as possible, and if asked-tell anyone and everyone we gave you hell," Daphne instucted, shooing them towards the stone stairs.

Neville and Hannah rushed up the stairs, panting at the top. When they looked back, the two Slytherins had disappeared. "Bloody hell that was close..." Neville breathed.

"Who would have thought..." Hannah panted.


End file.
